


Duelling Duvets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Duelling Duvets

Title: Duelling Duvets  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Challenge: #11: Duvet Days  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Duelling Duvets

~

Harry yawned. Beside him, Draco snored softly.

Realizing he needed to visit the toilet, Harry steeled himself and lifted the covers, sprinting to the bathroom.

He did his business quickly, mentally grumbling about how frigid Draco kept their room.

Dashing back to bed, Harry reached for the duvet, pausing to note that it was now green. Funny, it had been red yesterday...

Snickering, he whispered a spell before slipping back into bed. He wrapped himself around Draco who grumbled briefly before drifting back to sleep.

Harry grinned. The duvet wouldn’t stay red, but at least it was for the moment.

~


End file.
